


Firefall

by xtricks



Series: Blood and Ashes [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: The death of billions of innocents demands Vengeance.





	Firefall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent, and possibly not very comprehensible, little coda to my Ashes series. Someone asked me if Robbie Reyes was going to get revenge for the end of 'Blood of Innocents' and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Also, whistlingwindtree made the header image!

 

He’d chosen this place for it’s long, sweet sunsets. For the quiet, for the gentle waving of the pink plumes in the distance. His work was done. Eventually, the galaxy would recognize what he’d done for them; given them paradise. They’d smile through their tears. Generations would know his great sacrifices and how he’d saved them. Now, Thanos could rest and watch the perfect streak of a shooting star in the distance. He was content in his triumph.

Half the galaxy gone in a split second. Billions - _trillions_ \- of innocents dead by a single hand. _Vengeance_ burned on a million worlds, burned and howled and rose, fire in the darkness. A great migration of rage swept across the galaxy.

The air burned as fire fell from the sky, fire that gouged wounds in a quiet world, that rose screaming with empty eyes and limbs of bone and flame. They rushed like lava to one point, one place, one creature whose heart was bathed in betrayal and whose hand gleamed with the source of creation. Thanos rose bellowing, the swipe of his gauntlet eradicating matter, time, hope, life.

But _Vengeance_ had been brought into being before time, existed beyond life and death, could not be undone from reality so long as the guilty remained.

 _Vengeance_ with four arms and blades for each one leapt, screaming, towards the Mad Titan and was swept into crumbling ash. Another, born from a world of water, with fiery tentacles and multiple burning eyes turned walls and floor to burning kindling. Another leapt forward, then another. Thanos swept fire into nothing, nothing into ice and void, consuming hatred. Ashes blew in the wind.

 _Vengeance_ from a small blue planet, the one that had seen Thanos’ victory first hand, cast chains of fire and, _oh_ , bitter, _bitter_ rage at the great betrayer. Smoke rose, and the reek of burning flesh as those chains found anchor on one massive limb. _Vengeance_ howled in triumph. Within, the tiny mortal core, the seed around which _Vengeance_ took shape howled as well. Mortal flesh and bone was willing fuel, mind and heart and soul - all eagerly thrown onto the fires of _Vengeance_ to give it strength. Anything to get revenge for the lost; a friendship barely begun, a heart barely waking to life again broken, family dust on the wind. Grief was too painful, cast on the fire until only anger and the bloody hunger for revenge remained.

Hellfire chain was transformed into formless water by the will of the Mad Titan, a casual whim froze the fires of _Vengeance_ itself into ruby glass, glass and bone shattered onto the stones of an alien world. Ashes danced in the wind.

 _Vengeance_ from another lost world, and _Vengeance_ from another threw themselves howling at the target of their rage. The Titan threw them aside, flesh burning, shouting in anger and outrage. He quenched the fires of _Vengeance_.

Spent ashes swirled in the air, coalescing into sparks, sparks into angry flame, angry flame into _Vengeance_. Mortal grief fueled immortal rage and _Vengeance_ screamed to existence in defiance and anger and madness. The Mad Titan cast _Vengeance_ aside. Again. Again and again.

No matter how many times he destroyed them, they returned. No stone of time could erase them, no mind stone could master them, when the Titan reached out for the mortal souls that fueled the immortal rage that power turned aside. Each mortal, from every world, from every place, had paid their price willingly. Every time Thanos destroyed the myriad enemies burning before him, they sprung up again, unquenchable.

All the fires of _Vengeance_ , every raging spirit of a million shattered civilizations, gathered in a conflagration until the very stone burned - even they were not enough to defeat the Mad Titan. They could not bring him the torment he deserved, but they would not turn aside, could not be overcome, and each destruction was followed by a fiery rebirth.

Fire rained down on a once peaceful planet. There would be no peace for the Mad Titan, no rest and _never_ forgiveness.

END (5/11/18)


End file.
